


Two Days

by TonyStarkIsARobot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Established Relationship, Fights, Kid Fic, M/M, No wolves, Single Parents, argument, kate stiles is only mentioned in passing, pissed off Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkIsARobot/pseuds/TonyStarkIsARobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been dating for four months. Stiles hasn't mentioned that he has a kid.</p><p>Stiles also hasn't mentioned how he got Isaac.</p><p>Until he mentions him, of course.</p><p>Words are exchanged in hurt and someone gets his ass laid flat out on the hardwood floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey guys! I'm currently in a bit of a bind so... Here's a link! With rewards! :D http://www.gofundme.com/AdulthoodSucks )

"Derek, look I'm-I'm sorry okay? Really, I meant to tell you! I just never really found the right time," Stiles says as he runs his tongue through his lips. His jaws are clenched, which makes the action somewhat uncomfortable, but he doesn't care. He's frustrated. He's humiliated.

Derek stares with his mouth open just slightly, staring at Stiles with no undisguised amount of shock and anger.

"The right time," he starts, with thinly veiled sarcasm, "was when we started this whole thing. The RIGHT TIME was when you jumped in my bed!"

"Look... I know I fucked up and I know you're-"

"No, Stiles. You don't have any idea what I am right now. Not a single clue." Derek's expression quickly becomes one of haughty disgust and sarcastic malice. His mouth does this... Thing that Stiles always used to call his 'you're a reeeeaaal piece of work' face. "You kept the fact that you have a CHILD away from me for four months and you're what? Sorry?"

Stiles bites at his bottom lip from the inside as his eyes flicker downward, towards the floor, before rising again to meet Derek's eyes. Not directly, of course. No, Stiles wouldn't be able to handle whatever Derek is hiding in his eyes right now. With that expression, it can't be anything good. He runs his hands through his hair, scrubbing his scalp quickly to try and curtail his own tension. He doubts even the thickest steel wires holding up the Golden Gate Bridge have as much tension woven into them as Stiles' shoulders do in this very moment.

"Derek, I had to make sure you were the right person, okay?! He and I have been fucked over so many times that I'm not going to let it happen again. Ever." Stiles refuses to admit that there's a hint of moisture at the corner of his left eye. No tear will fall - it's just a bit of condensation, he tells himself.

"So, what? You decided to tell me in my bed - in our bed - that you have a son? You thought that would be okay? Where is the kid right now, Stiles? Huh? Where has he been these past few months while I've been fucking you into the mattress like a cheap whore? Did you leave him alone? A curling iron and a bathtub mayb-"

Derek doesn't even have the time to register that Stiles has moved before there's a fist in his jaw that sends him sprawling.

"Don't you ever - and I mean ever - question my parenting skills again. You got that? I will knock you so flat on your ass that you'll be in a body cast," Stiles seethes. "If you ever call me a whore again I will kill you. And I don't mean I'll tear you to shreds with words. I mean I will actually kill you. Do you know how I ended up with Isaac? Huh? Do you?" Stiles asks with a calm sort of quiet that sends an alarm off in Derek's head. All the pleading and shame and embarrassment is gone. What's left is one very dangerous Stilinski. Derek's never seen this kind of cold, deadly fury - on anyone, let alone Stiles.

Instead of answering, Derek spits a mouthful of blood out onto the floor next to him. Stiles had really gotten him good.

"I was a prostitute. Didn't know that, didja? No, because you never ask about my past. It's always about you and your poor dead family issues. I'm going to let this one sink right in and then I'm going to leave. I'm going to give you exactly forty-eight hours to man the fuck up. When I get back here you have two options. You can man the fuck up and accept me and my kid, or you can hand me my shit and lose my number. Got it?"

Derek nods tightly and probes his mouth with his tongue to check for anymore damage.

"In high school my mother got sick. We couldn't afford her treatment and no one would hire me. So I got my ass out on the streets and did what I had to with anyone who would pay me. I didn't like it. I didn't want to do it. But when the shit hits the fan, you either put up an umbrella or you stand in the rain.

Long story short I barebacked a girl a few years older than me. Name was Kate. Bet you know that name, don't you? Yeah, you didn't think you were the only one who got screwed over by that bitch. Nine months later she finds me and hands me Isaac. Tells me he's my kid and my problem. Gives me a thousand bucks and walks away. He's mine all the way. Didn't even walk the same streets to get to the store after that. My mother died, I had a kid and I raised him myself.

Then you moved back in town. Five years after Isaac was born. And I thought you might be the person who'd wanna help raise him. Might love him and want him like he should have from another person. So either I was wrong, Derek. Or you're just being a prick. So think long and hard. I'll be back in two days."

Derek can only watch as Stiles steps over his body.

"Oh and for the record? He stays with my father or Scott. You're so fucking lucky I have tough skin. You're so fucking lucky that I'm used to the shit you say when you can't handle something like a big boy. It's the only reason you even get two days," Stiles throws over his shoulder as he walks out the door.

Derek's already made his decision.

Isaac loves him.

Derek loves Isaac.

If Stiles would kill Derek to protect his kid, then Derek would kill for the kid too. Derek loves them both.

And if the anger turns him on, who can blame him?


End file.
